Goodbyes Never Last
by ris22
Summary: Similar to "Temporary Goodbyes" yeah I know, it's almost the same plot but I like this more. Don't want to read it? fine, want to read it? THANK YOU!No names again, I just like doing it, so use any names you want!Hope you like it!


**N/A: Ok, fourth fan fic, hope you guys like this. Review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodbyes Never Last<strong>_

It was a cold, dark night in her apartment. She was alone, listening to the sound of the wind hustling outside her windows. She was curled up in a ball near her fire place, trying to keep warm. She was expecting no one when she received a message from him. It simply said _"I'm coming over"_ she replied her agreement and waited. After several minutes of waiting, there came a knock on her door. She opened it and found him standing there looking almost as if he was in so much pain. He had dark circles around his eyes, his once bright, and emerald like eyes were now merely just a dull green. His mouth was in a frown and he wasn't looking in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, but what?

"Can we talk? It's important" he said and his voice was strained. It was evident he was struggling with something.

She only nodded for she could not find her own voice. They walked inside and she led him to the couch. Once seated, he began to say the most painful thing she has ever heard.

"I'm leaving" he said. Her hand covered her lips in utter shock. She couldn't breathe right. It was as if someone stabbed a dagger in her heart, making her dead. At that moment, every memory, every moment they had flashed before her eyes. But one stuck out the most, the day he confessed his love for her. The day they shared their first kiss. The day everything meant nothing to her, except him.

_[Flashback]_

_She was waiting for the final bell to ring, signaling the end of school and the start of their summer vacation. The teacher just let them watch a film on some historical events during their last day. When they were halfway through the movie, the bell finally rang and they all said their goodbyes. She was the last to leave, and when she was about to go to her car someone pulled her arm, making her spin around and lose her balance. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her fall, but nothing came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend for years with a smile on his face._

"_You ok?" he asked_

"_Yeah, fine, were you the one who pulled me?" she asked. She stood up and tried to regain her balance. Once she was finally standing right, he answered the question_

"_Uh, yeah, I wanted to talk, is that ok with you?" he asked. His voice was a bit shaky, was he nervous or worried?_

"_Sure" she said with a shrug_

_He led her to a trail just behind the school which led to a beautiful meadow filled with dandelions. He went to the center and sat down. He beckoned her to join him and she did. They simply sat there, just enjoying the breeze and each other's company when he decided to break the silence._

"_Can I tell you something?" he asked_

"_Of course you can, I'm your best friend remember?" she said with a laugh_

_He smiled at the sound of her laugh; he always loved hearing her laughter. It always made a smile cross his face._

"_Well, it's about a girl I'm in love with" he started_

_She felt a frown form on her face but quickly recovered. She didn't want him to see her sad about finding out that he was in love with another girl. Even though she knew there was no chance for her, she still had a silver of hope that he would say he was in love with her, like she was with him. She was in love with him for years. He was just too blind to see that. She came back to reality when she heard her best friend clear his throat._

"_Oh, right, well, what about her?" she asked, she tried in vain to keep her voice calm and even. She didn't want to break down. Not there at least._

"_Well, I loved her for years, she just doesn't know it. I want to tell her so bad that I love her, but I'm afraid that she doesn't love me back. I mean, she's everything I could ask for. Beautiful, smart, funny and so much more. The thing I love most about her is that she's true to herself. She doesn't act like somebody she's not. How would I tell her that I love her?" he asked _

_She thought for a moment. The first thing that came to her mind was "I could be that girl for you" but thought that he would probably just laugh and leave her there. So she said the second thing she thought of_

"_Just tell her. No props, no fancy words, no anything. Just tell her exactly what you told me about her. Trust me. She'll say she loves you back" she said with a shrug and no eye contact. She was afraid that the tears that were forming in her eyes would fall and she would lose the will to not cry. She decided that she should leave him to his thoughts before tears began to fall._

_She whispered "I have to go home" and stood up. But what happened next was the best thing that has ever happened in her entire life._

_He grabbed her hand, pulled her down to his lap and cradled her face with his right hand and said_

"_I love you; all the things I said were for you. Do you love me back? Please say you do, if not, then please say we could still be best friends" he pleaded. Worry was written all over his face._

_A huge smile spread across her face and she said_

"_I love you too" she said and tears of joy started to fall from her eyes_

_A smile replaced the worried look on his face and with everything he had, he kissed her. He put all his love in that single kiss. _

_They pulled away after a few seconds but their foreheads were still touching. Both of them were still smiling and he said_

"_This is the start of a beautiful life together"_

_[End of Flashback]_

But of course, that was two years ago, everything changes in a matter of time, even love. She was silent for a few moments but she eventually found her voice again.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Her voice was shaky; she was almost on the verge of tears. But she was holding them back. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She had to be strong.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me. I don't know how to say this" but he was cut off by a question he wasn't expecting to be asked

"Don't you love me anymore?" she asked barely above a whisper. Tears began forming in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. She was still keeping them at bay. She would just cry when he's gone, when the painful part is over.

He didn't answer. He looked at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he has ever witnessed. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and cried. She didn't care what he thought of her. He didn't love her anymore, why would she care what he said?

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. It just wasn't meant to be. I don't want you to spend every second of your life with someone who doesn't love you back. You deserve someone who would live every second of their life for you. You deserve someone far better than me." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He didn't look her in the eyes because he was afraid that if he did look in her eyes, she might find out that all of the things he said were lies.

He still loved her. She meant everything to him. She was his life. He didn't want to leave her but he had to. His father got hired at a new job in London. His parents decide that they would all move there without his knowledge. When he found out, it was too late. All of his things were packed and they were leaving the day after. He tried to argue but his parents wouldn't agree. He had no choice but to leave her. Yes, it is very painful, but he had no choice. He had to, even though he didn't want to.

She was still crying and he was still avoiding her eyes which looked through his whole being. He decided that it was best if he left.

"I have to go. Goodbye" he whispered. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and headed for the door.

When he was almost halfway to the door, she grabbed his arm and pulled the collar of his shirt to bring his body close to her. She hugged him tight like she would die if she didn't hold on to him. She whispered in his ear the words that made him tell the truth

"Please, don't do this to me. Don't leave me, please. I beg you. I won't be able to live if you leave me. Please, stay with me. I love you. You're the only one who stuck around with me for so long. Everyone gave up on me except you. You showed me that my life was worth living. Don't do this to me. Please." Her voice was hoarse due to all the crying but those words went straight to his heart. He hugged her back more tightly, never wanting to let her go.

He let her go but still kept a hold of her at arm's length. He looked in her eyes, and with every ounce of his love, conviction and dedication he said to her

"I love you with everything I have. You mean everything to me. I don't want to leave you, I really don't, but I have to. My parents are making us move. They decided without letting me know. When I found out, all of my things were packed and we're leaving today. I tried to argue to let me stay, but they just wouldn't agree. I'm so sorry, I love you, but I have to let you go."

She pressed her lips to his for the last time and she put everything in that single kiss. She let go after a few seconds and whispered

"Can you promise me one thing?" she asked

"Anything"

"Don't forget about me" He cupped her face in his hands and said

"I'll never forget about you. And I promise I'll come back for you. We will be together again. I promise."

She nodded, afraid that if she talked, she would lose the battle of keeping her insanity, and gave him one last hug and he left.

Once he was gone, she broke down, crying and hugging her knees close to her body. She felt dead. It was as if someone ripped her heart out of her chest. She never imagined that two simple words would tear her heart out and leave her broken. She never wanted this. She never wanted to experience this pain, and yet, there she was, alone, with nothing else but memories of him and her together and her broken heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternative ending:<strong>_

"I'll never forget about you. And I promise I'll come back for you. We will be together again. I promise."

"Then please, let me come with you to the airport, I want to spend every chance I have with you" she pleaded

"If that's what you want, then ok. Come on, we're going to be late" his voice showed sadness. He really didn't want to leave her.

They arrived at the airport, holding each other's hands, wanting to savor every single moment they had left together. When they came into view of his parents, they both spotted their intertwined hands and smiled. He wondered why.

"Mom, dad, you both know my girlfriend" he said

"Yes we do, and we're both glad that she's here because we want to tell something to the both of you" his father said in all seriousness.

"What did you want to tell us?" he asked sounding bored

"We're letting you stay" his mom said.

Both of their heads snapped up and both of their faces were full of shock

"You're letting him stay?" she asked a bit shaky

Both of his parents only nodded and smiled.

A huge smile spread through his face and with so much joy, he grabbed her and spun her around

When he finally put her feet back on the ground, he ran to his mom and dad and hugged them.

"Thank you. I love you both so much. I'll miss you both" he whispered

They hugged him back and his mom said to him

"You're welcome. We thought that separating the both of you is not the best thing to do. Just promise me you'll take care of her and you'll never let her go."

"I promise mom"

"Good. Well, we better get going son, take care. We'll see you in a few months" his father said.

"Bye, take care you two."

With one last wave, they were gone.

He stood there; still not believing that he was staying, when all of a sudden, someone attacked him on his back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe this" she said

"Me either, but, I'm happy 'cause I won't be away from you and I'll never let you go" he said

"Promise?"

He turned around and hugged her tight.

"I promise, and one of these days, I will ask you to be my wife" he said with conviction

"One of these days, I'll say yes"

He pulled back and kissed her, he made sure to let her know that she meant everything to him in that single kiss. She pulled back and whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too, and believe me when I say I will never again break your heart. My heart will only belong to you. Only you, no matter what"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: FYI, the flashback was inspired by the meadow scene in twilight. Heehee I couldn't resist! Anyways, review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
